Fabian
}} '''Fabian' is a minor character on Devious Maids. He is Genevieve's hairdresser and a self-proclaimed "hair magician", who gives his best client a strange book he swears will change her life. Biography 'Early Life' At some point in his life, Fabian became a hairdresser in the town of Beverly Hills. Whether it be before or after this, he also read a book titled Joynetics: Completing The Circle, which he claims changed his life. Fabian labels himself as "sexually fluid", possibly as a result of reading said book written by "The Circle". 'Season 4' }} Genevieve has her hair fixed by her new hairdresser, Fabian, and reveals that she's been depressed ever since her housekeeper/best friend, Zoila, left her life. Fabian encourages her to befriend her new maid Rosie. Genevieve tries to do just this by inviting Rosie to dinner, but right now Rosie must go and visit Spence in prison, promising to dine with her employer the next night. However, as she's snooping around her other employer Shannon's bedroom, she has to hide under the bed when Shannon returns home unexpectedly, proceeding to have sex with Ben while unknowingly atop Rosie. Rosie hears Ben mention something called "The Circle", nearly getting caught when her phone goes off because Genevieve is on the other end. Being trapped under the bed means Rosie misses her dinner plans, and Genevieve, who went to a real effort to make things nice for her maid, is crushed. She decides to call someone else over and when Rosie returns home to apologize, Genevieve has already found a new best friend in her "hair magician" Fabian. Later, Genevieve and Fabian continue bonding and he wants to introduce her to her friends, convincing her to read a book about "The Circle". It appears to be some sort of cult. }} Fabian and Genevieve return home from the ballet and he asks her if he read that book her leant her yet, and, to his disappointment, she reveals she hasn't gotten around to it yet. He forgives her though, wanting to see her again at some point during the week, and their interaction ends with him passionately kissing her. Naturally, she is shocked, having assumed that Fabian was gay, and later she brings this matter to the attention of Rosie, who made the same assumption. Genevieve wonders if it's possible that she's so beautiful that she turned Fabian straight, but Rosie doesn't see that as viable, then pointing out that the only thing that matters is whether or not Genevieve is attracted to him. She is not, and so later, when she is on a "date" with Fabian, she makes clear that she believed their relationship to be just friendly. He says that it was, at first, but it's since evolved into a romance; he doesn't see himself as gay, but rather, sexually fluid, for each human being is a special soul worthy of love. Genevieve isn't interested in having a relationship with him, but he believes that if she read that book he gave her she'd get it. She reveals that she tried to read it and found it boring, which he finds incredibly insulting; he says that the reason the ideas of "The Circle" didn't resonate with her is because they're new, and she's old, and then he storms out. Genevieve goes on to try and get rid of all mementos of her relationship with Fabian, catching up with Rosie in the process, and Rosie reveals that she's been investigating a mysterious man named Ben who's involved with something called "The Circle". It's then that Genevieve shows Rosie the book Fabian gave her, which she believes is the work of some sort of cult. }} Rosie summons Fabian to the Westmore house in an attempt to join "The Circle", though he refuses to have her because she isn't rich or famous, telling her that the people who join include the likes of Peri Westmore. Rosie proceeds to have Genevieve try and join them so that she can help her learn the truth behind Peri's murder. Frances worries about the fact that Rosie is going around investigating and requests that Ben stop her, not wanting him to disappoint her again, while later Genevieve tells Fabian that she read his book and wants to join The Circle. He is excited by this, though first he has to film her doing a lie detector test as a part of the initiation, asking her personal questions such as her age and weight, and Genevieve later tells Rosie that the test practically broke her. Rosie realizes that there must be a recording somewhere of Peri doing the same test, meaning her secrets were on video, and Genevieve's video is subsequently given to Frances, who is very happy to have her as a new member. She expresses how proud she is of Fabian, who is then made to leave by Kyle because he wants to speak to his mother, with Fabian claiming that "glasses is in a mood". When attempting to gain Zoila's attention in hopes of finally making amends, Genevieve lies to her former maid by telling her that she's getting married to Fabian. Upon learning that he's gay, Zoila recalls this being a repeat of Genevieve's fifth marriage, though she ultimately figures out that it's all a ruse. Nonetheless, the two wind up making up anyway. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 405 02.png Promo 405 03.png Promo 405 04.png Promo 405 17.png Promo 405 18.png Promo 405 22.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters